A New Baby
by BONESGIRL13
Summary: Full summary inside... Disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them! :  Please do not sue. What if instead of a New Man Giles was turned into a five year old and keeps aging 5 years every half a hour!
1. from 5 to 15

**Full Summary: What would happen if instead of "A New Man" it had been "A New Baby". Giles is turned into a 5 year old and the Scoobies have to take care of an adorable British Baby Giles! :)**

_"God I'm going to feel like hell in the morning." _thought Giles to himself as he slumped into his bed. _"What was I thinking... Drinking with Ethan"_ he sighed falling asleep.

~The Next morning~

"Guna feel wike hell in da mornin." Said giles _"Oh Good lord! What's wrong with my voice?"_ he thought as he jumped of his bed and realised the bed was taller than he was. As he walked into his bathroom he reached and grabbed a stool. He stood on his tip toes and looked in the mirror, but what looked back at him made him shriek. "Oh no. I'm a baby." he jumped off of the stool and ran to his phone as fast as his new little legs could carry him.

"_oh god _Buffy_ pick up please!" _then she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hewo, Buffy it's me, Giwes. I seam to have a wittle pwobwem. Can you come ovea pwease!"

"Giles? Oh My God! You sound like your five! I'll call the rest of the Scoobie Gang and we will be there soon I promise."

"Okay but huwy."

As he hung up the phone he couldn't help but laugh... _"I guess this is what I get for drinking with Ethan."_ he walked towards the couch and jumped up to get on it. _"Maybe I can find a good book."_ little Giles reached towards the coffee table and grabbed the Watcher Journal he had been reading lately. _"God I hope I can read."_ as he picked up and opened the book but to his dissatisfaction he couldn't. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

~Half and hour later~

He awoke to the sound of his door being opened.

"Giles?"

"Giles?"

Said the Scoobies as they entered.

"Over here."

"Oh My God! Giles. Your... Your... Adorable!"said Buffy rushing over and picking up baby Giles and putting him in her lap. "Awe look at your little blonde hair and your little hands. Your little shoes." said Willow joining Buffy on the couch. "Pwease stop. I'm not a child. I may wook wike one but I'm 44 on da inside." he said trying to pull away from the cooing. "But Giles your so adorable. Wait... how did this happen. I mean it is a spell obviously but what type and how do we turn baby Giles here back to adult less adorable Giles." Willow babbled. "Well I don't no what kind of Spell it is. But I have a feeling I know who did it." said little Giles blushing. "Hey are you forgetting the Xand-man here. Hey G-man or should I say G-boy." Xander snickered "Oh do shut up Xanda. My gramma is not the best wite now." said little Giles with a baby version of his "Ripper stare" and Buffy laughed. "Oh look it's baby ripper!" she said between laughs which made the rest of the Scoobies laugh. When the laughter finally died down Buffy spoke up. "Okay Giles who do you think did this." she said pointing to little Giles. "Maybe it's and ex-orgasm friend." said Anya. Laughing as Giles turned even redder. "N-no Efan and I where never wike dat." he said with a stutter "Oh My God. You had sex with Ethan!" said Buffy and Willow simultaneously. "Buffy, Wiwow no I n-never did anyfing wike dat."

"Yes you did, you wouldn't be blushing and stuttering if u didn't" said Anya

"Nope." said little Giles with his best pout and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yeah hu"

"nu uh"

"Okay now guys now I can't tell which one is 5." said Buffy while watching the two going back and forth. Then all of a sudden Giles jumped off the couch and started running around in a circle with his fingers in his ears. "La La La La I can't hear you! LA LA" he screamed.

"Oh god we need to get Giles back." said Xander with a laugh watching Giles run around in circles.

"Giles stop." but he just ignored them

"GILES!" screamed Buffy as the little one finally looked up at her. Next thing she new he was crying. So she ran up to him. "I'm so Giles. I didn't mean to scream." when he stopped crying he looked up at her with those big green eyes. "Mummy?" he asked as if not sure "Where is my mummy. MUMMY?" he started screaming once he stopped he looked at her with a confused look on her face. "Hi, my names Ru what's yours. Do you wike airplanes? Do you wike cartoons? Me and my mummy watch dem every Saturday. Do you wike music, I wike music, my mummy sings to me sometimes." he said with out taking a breath. "Wow." said Xander "Well Buffy why don't you answer "Ru's" questions." said Xander with a laugh.

"Okay well... Hi Ru. I'm Buffy. Yes I do like airplanes. Yes I like cartoons I watch them with my little sister when I have time. And I love music. How old are you Ru?"

"I'm dis many." he said holding up 5 fingers. "I started kindergarten two weeks ago. My mummy says I'm really smart and when I grow up I'm gunna teach a special girl how special she is."

"Really?" asked Buffy with a smile

"Yup, I can't wait till I grow up. Hey who is your best friend? My best friend is Efan I've known Efan since I was dies many." he said holding up 3 fingers.

"Oh. Well my best friend is Willow." Said Buffy pointing to Willow on the sofa beside her

"Hi Ru." said Willow with a smile. "I have 2 best friends, Xander the boy over there and Buffy." she said as she pointed to Xander

"Hi Ru. I'm Xander and this is my girl-friend Anya." he said pointing to Anya

"EWWW girl-friend? Girls are gross." said little giles. And before the Scoobies new what happened that little 5 year old Giles turn into a not so small not so young 10 year old Giles.

"Um Hello?" said Giles he was dressed in blue jeans and a polo shirt and his blonde hair was now darker and longer. "Do you people mind telling me where I am?" he said. "Did Ethan do this again?"

"Hi Rupert, I'm Buffy, that's Xander, and this is Willow. And I know this is going to sound crazy and probably give you a good case of the wiggins but your in the future."

"But today is my birthday and Ethan and I where going to go down to the lake and well.. um" he blushed and looked at his feet.

"So you and Ethan are still Best Friends?" asked Buffy

"Yeah well he is well he is... He's my boyfriend." said Giles smiling and blushing.

"He's your WHAT?" asked Buffy

"Told you." stated Anya

"He's my b-boyfriend, you know as is girl-friend except with a boy instead of a girl."

"Yeah we know."

"So how do I get home?" he asked. Buffy frowned. "Well I'm not quite sure, maybe we can crack the books and do some research.

"Bloody hell, research you sound like my father. I'd rather just watch some telly what about you mate?" he asked Xander "Wow, young Giles was normal and not all... book and tweed guy."- "Tweed? God no please tell me I don't own tweed." Xander nodded

"Dear God! I turned into my father Tweed and all, but at least Ethan and I are still together... We are still together aren't we?" asked Giles scared

"No well, just that fact that you kinda hate him."

"WHAT? I could never hate Ethan." then he was gone and a tall dark haired green eyed gorgeous man took his place...

"Bloody Hell. Ethan where did you put me now." he said his accent thicker then before and he had on, tight ripped jeans and a graphic tee that said "The Who" on it his hair was gelled and he had a pack of cigarettes rolled up in his shirt sleeve. He strode over to willow and ran is hand down the side of her face and down along the side of her figure. " 'ello luv, names Ripper. You have the most beautiful eyes." he said looking into her deep green eyes. "Hi." she said weakly. "Thanks... I guess. Um how old are you?" she asked almost losing her balance but he cought her and smiled. "15" he said the he reached her ear and whispered. "But I sure can make you scream." and he sucked on her earlobe which made her knees buckle. He Chuckled and pulled away. "So there ne thing I want to know and that is... Who in the bloody fucking 'ell are you all."

** TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So what do you think? Please review thanks!**

**Luvs the Hugs,**

**BONESGIRL13 **


	2. From Ripper to Rupert

**Authors note: okay well here is chapter 2.. enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Now 15 year old Ripper walked across the room like he was on cloud nine. Walking up to Xander he smiled. "You know mate, you ain't half bad yourself I bet you look better with out this though." he said pulling on Xanders shirt. Xander shuttered "How old are you mate?" he asked

"N-n-nineteen." he said with a stutter.

"Bloody 'ell I usually don't go for older guys but for you I'd take a go." He said with a smirk and he leaned down and kissed Xander slowly and then Xander did what nobody thought he would he kissed back... He didn't push Giles off like everyone thought. But he kissed back pulling Ripper close. As they kissed Anya watched stunned at her boyfriends actions. "Ahem!" Said Buffy pulling Xander out of his daze and as they pulled back Xander blushed. "What's wrong luv there is enough of Ripper to go around. He said with a smirk. "But before we get to the fun how about you all tell me where the bloody 'ell am I?" he said "Well Ripper. You're in Sunnydale. I'm Buffy and the girl you kissed is Willow and the guy over there blushing and stuttering like nobodies business is Xander and the girl glaring at him and you is his girl-friend Anya." she said with a smirk. "1 thing nice to meet you beautiful and Second thing. Um where in the 'ell is Sunn-" but before he could finish his sentence he grew taller and and his hair grew shorter and he had a joint in his hand. "Oh bloody FUCKING 'ELL! If Ethan took me to ANOTHER bloody universe I will kill him.. Well shag him first but then I'll fucking kill him!" he said his voice noticeably deeper. He took the last hit of the joint breathing in deep. Then tossing it out.

"Um... Hi." said Willow

"Hello luv. Names Ripper. Fancy a bit of British sausage for breakfast?" he said with a smirk as he walked towards her but then he turned to Buffy.

"Oh 'hell. Why did Ethan put me here with a slayer? God now I'm definitely going to fucking tear him up."

"H-how did you know I'm the slayer."

"Oh it obvious to a trained I luv. Just the way you hold yourself your strength. The way you look like you are going to pounce at any moment." he said with a smile.

"Oh." she said defeated.

"So would you be kind enough to tell me how I get home."

"Well that's the thing we don't exactly no how."

"Well then hold on. Red come here." he said to Willow with a smile.

"Okay?"she said unsure of what to come.

"I know you're a witch luv your aura shines with your power." he said with a smile as he watched Willow light up. "I need your help I'm going to do a small spell to see if I can get home and bring your "Rupert" back."

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Well stand here. And hold my hands and Repeat after me." she nodded he closed his eyes and a purple ring surrounded them. "Reveal the way. Reveal the truth. Reveal the past and take back the youth." they chanted together until everyone gasp as the longer hair grew shorter and spirits of gray where added. The leather changed to a thick sweater, and the torn jeans turned to regular dark blue jeans. As they pulled away Giles smiled. "We did it Willow we did it." he said as he lifter he up and spinning her around. "God It feels good to be back." he said. He blushed when he looked at Xander. "Umm Xander can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment." he said blushing. "Yeah Giles sure." they walked to the kitchen together not knowing the girls where listening at the door. "Okay well I remember everything and I'm sorry... No I don't regret doing it. Truthfully I've wanted to do that for a while. Well every since I walked in on you and Angel in the stacks." Xander smiled and leaned forward kissing Giles softly on the lips. "Me to Giles, Me to. I didn't know you felt that way though or I would have done something. I'm sorry." then Xander leaned forward kissing him more passionate then before rapping his arms around Giles neck as Giles pulled him close. _"Wow he has definitely improved with age."_ thought Xander to himself. But they where yo caught up in their kiss to hear the girls gasp and Anya storm out. Buffy stood there in shock not only because of Giles but the fact that Xander apparently had made out with Buffy's ex boyfriend. As they pulled apart Giles smiled. Then he saw the faces of the girls watching them.

"Um. Hello all... Great day huh." he said with a smile as he blushed.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH ANGEL!" screamed Buffy.

"It was an accident. It just happened. He kissed me. I swear!" said Xander blushing.

"We swore we would never speak about it again." next thing he new Buffy was laughing at him with the biggest smile on her face. "I knew it!." she said in between laughs. "You knew what Buf."

"That you where gay!."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**lol quite the change huh! :D I loved this so I hope you did to! Thanks please review!**

**Luvs the Hugs,**

**BONESGIRL13**


End file.
